


Rickyl photomanips

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: A collection of my rickyl photomanips - God knows, we need as much as we can get. Some of them were inspired by other authors fics, ficlets, plot bunnies, requests, ect, some - my own ideas.





	1. Sugar daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This work on my tumblr: [[link]](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/170151676526/darylbottoms-inspired-me-with-her-upcoming-ficlet)

I made this one under an inspiration of cemeterycreep's idea for a ficlet. My first photomanipulation. And somehow I ended up with two versions of the same image, so, here you are, the original:

And the somewhat gothic version a.k.a “The Dracula family”:


	2. kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This works on my tumblr: [[link]](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/170550408666/okay-it-was-supposed-to-be-just-a-small-picture), [[link]](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/170492675381/its-not-a-serious-edit-i-just-got-distracted)

It was supposed to be just a small picture of them, but then I got carried away with the idea of AU in which our boys have been together since before the ZA. I love stories with this kind of plot sooo much.

Several versions also, cos I have no self control, lol.

Aaaaand for all of the fans out there, who wants TWD to end with Rick and Daryl running away together into the sunset from all of this bullshit. Dreams must come true!


	3. Rick in beard and uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a Rickyl, but a part of some Rickyl AU maybe? I'd looove to read something with Rick looking like that... Khem, anyway! Seeing Andy that one time in a Red Nose Day video in uniform and with beard left me in conflicting feelings, lol. I thought he looked ridiculous, tbh) But Rick on the other hand... If your life is ruined now, I'm not sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [These works on Tumblr](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/172842415076/bearded-rick-in-uniform-anyone-youre-welcome) Like or reblog - make my day better! x3


	4. Baby boy angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could edit something surrealistic.”  
> “Yeah, me too!”  
> And that’s how this sudden challenge with [amoleabovethelip](http://amoleabovethelip.tumblr.com) was born. We just threw a photo at each other to edit a hell out of it and went wild with imagination. Well… We’re not sure about the surrealistic part, but the result is…not bad at all! As for the theme: no, we didn’t know what the other was doing at all till the very end. I find the fact that it matched so well highly hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to look at the counterpart of this [edit right here!](http://amoleabovethelip.tumblr.com/post/173161414520/i-wish-i-could-edit-something-surrealistic)
> 
> [These edits on Tumblr](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/173161275916/i-wish-i-could-edit-something-surrealistic) \- Like or reblog - make my day better! x3

 


End file.
